Marie Roda
|death = |gender = Female |eye color = Blue |hair color = Blonde |challenges = Battle of the Seasons (2012) Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 Vendettas Final Reckoning |eliminations = 5 (1 win, 4 losses) |money = |twitter = Marie_TBD |instagram = mar8e |hometown = Staten Island, New York}} Gameplay Battle of the Seasons (2012) Bio: Team St. Thomas may be fresh off the boat from Hassel Island, but don't underestimate this rookie squad. While veterans have historically had the upper hand on The Challenge, Trey, Laura, Marie, and Robb hope to prove newbies can compete with the best of them. Marie worries, "I'm anxious because rookies are sacrificial lambs. They usually get cut in the first week." Team St. Thomas is well rounded both athletically and strategically, with former college football player Trey providing the muscle while party-girl Marie moves to control their political game. Complicating everything, however, is the unresolved tension between couples Marie and Robb and Trey and Laura, who never saw eye-to-eye during their season. Will this fearless foursome find a way to come together? Or will fresh emotional wounds rip them apart? Invasion of the Champions Bio: Last time we saw Marie, she was annihilating her adversaries on Battle of the Seasons, but she unfortunately never quite staked her claim as a Challenge champ. Now a Manhattan mogul, Marie is bringing her tactical business brain to Thailand in order to outmaneuver the competition. Marie affirms her reason for being here, “I’m Marie 2.0. I’m older. I’m wiser. I’m ready to do this Challenge for myself and by myself.” However, things take a titillating turn when a sexy suitor shows interest in Marie. Will Marie go the distance and join the ranks of Challenge greats? Or will she pursue her charming crush and fall short yet again? XXX: Dirty 30 Bio: On Battle of the Seasons, Marie’s rookie team was always a target. In order to save herself, she agreed to gang up on another team in a challenge. Later, when her other players tried to throw her team in, she tried to weasel her way out of it and was voted in anyway. Marie made her anger known by going on a tirade against the entire house -- so will the Dirty 30 cast incur Marie's potential wrath? Vendettas Bio: Behind Marie’s girl-next-door charm is a devious and cunning competitor. Taking a page from Bananas, Marie is always ready to rile others up and spread rumors around the house. Will she use her smarts to politic her way to the end of the game, or will heavy-hitting vendettas eliminate her at their first chance? Final Reckoning Bio: These two have been at each other’s throats for years, starting on The Challenge: Dirty 30 when Marie actively campaigned against Cara Maria, seeing her as one of her biggest threats. On The Challenge: Vendettas, they tried but failed to work together, and things didn’t improve when Cara Maria also stole Kyle away from Marie. Not content to keep it on the show, they continued their bitter rivalry on Twitter, where they traded jabs continuously. Now these two mortal enemies are going to have to figure out how to work together, but don’t expect it to be smooth. Eliminations Battle of the Seasons (2012) Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 Vendettas Gallery MarieSeasons.png|Battle of the Seasons MarieXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 MarieVendettas.png|Vendettas Category:Cast Members Category:Female Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: St. Thomas Category:Battle of the Seasons (2012) Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Vendettas Category:Final Reckoning